The Champion
by SilverAtlas
Summary: Percy Jackson is on the road to hopelessness and there seems to be nothing to save him anymore. Lonely and cut-off from the world, how will he survive in the cruel world especially when the God's need their savior once again. (Let me know what you think, first story I have ever attempted. Some constructive criticism is always appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

Heart aching sorrow is the only thing I feel right now, the pain I wished stopped when my mother died never truly left me but watching her die was everything I couldn't bear in the world. It was all just too much for my brain to mentally process. She was my lover, my best friend, my companion through thick and thin. Now everything is gone, and for once I felt no joy in my life, no happiness from being at the camp with my friends, nothing could bring me back from the loss I felt. So, I ran. I ran far, far from the gods, from anything I once knew and loved for all it brought me now was a painful reminder of everything I couldn't have in my life.

I ran from state to state, staying in places that for only one to two nights then moving again. I didn't want the gods to find me, I didn't want anyone to see me again. I eventually made my way up north into the area of northern Washington, a small town named La Push that is apart of the Olympic Peninsula, ironic right. But this I decided would be my new home, close to the ocean where it felt calming to be, but out of sight and out of mind from everyone. Who would venture to North West Washington, to a small cave in a cliff all for one person?

(5 years later in the Olympian Throne Room)

Another tedious council meeting was taking place, but all I could wonder know is what happened to the hero. The hero that would willingly give up their life to save people he hardly knew. My thoughts often drifted to him some days, he just up and vanished without a trace ever since Annabeth died years ago. Truly I thought he was just going to blow off steam like all men need to do, but even I could see the love those two shared after all the years they shared. It struck him to the core. Hestia's face was ashen that day because she for once in her long immortal life could feel no hope in a demigod, and therefore was not able to even get a read on Perseus' movements. After two years of no word from him The Hunt was contracted to find him and bring Perseus home, and after three grueling and taxing years with an ever-present angry Thalia it was a living hell. How could someone, a man no less, escape capture from Artemis' group for so long. Not even raising any clues about his whereabouts. He wasn't dead I knew that for sure, it seemed like it was every week that Poseidon asked Hades if his most prized son was alive, and always there was a slight nod from Hades to prove he was alive but there was nothing else to clue any of the council members of his place of hiding. I just wondered where he could have possibly gone…

(2 weeks later)

The Hunt was on another long scout mission from the king himself, it was a simple in and out mission. Ever since the Giant war ended, we have had peace until two years ago though, things are starting to pick up again and I fear what the Fates will have in store for us in the coming future. Groups of monsters have started to group up with each other, normally the strongest leading them and the others filing in under their order. This normally doesn't happen unless there is a higher force commanding them. So, either the monsters all know how to get along or we are facing something that could spell disaster for the world and Olympus as we know it. Refocusing my thoughts back to our current mission, we had just cleared our third party of monsters in the week and I thought the thirty-two girls I commanded needed a well-deserved break from the work. We were currently on the West coast somewhere up North, certainly a place I have never ventured before, but the monster we hunted recently were camped near the shore, so we had to come up to my uncle's domain to dispatch them. As we were setting up the tents for the night some hundred feet from the shore, I noticed something coming out of the water which was strange since I saw no one on the beach before or even go into the water within the last half-day.

I stopped what I was doing to investigate this curious mortal, and to analyze if this person was an immediate threat to the hunt. From what I could tell walking up to the male was that he was very tall and muscular with shaggy pitch-black hair. I could tell he hadn't taken care of his hair for a very long time.

"You come near the Hunt without permission, boy!" I yelled to get his attention.

I could tell he heard me because his head shot up and he looked like he saw a ghost. He looked like he knew me, but I couldn't place who he was at this point. He looked oddly familiar, and it seemed he radiated power. Possibly a minor ocean god that calls this beach home I thought.

"What do you have to for yourself, who the hell are you that you dare encroach on my hunters you vile male!" I screamed at him, I just wanted a reaction at this point instead of the haunting look he was given me.

"Forgive me my Lady, I did not know your Hunt would be on this beach. I didn't know any god would be on this beach in my lifetime." He said with almost no emotion in his voice.

"Who are you, you seem well informed about the gods and who I am. Who is your parent and why do radiate the power of a minor god?" I asked.

"I wish it to remain a secret for my life has held many pains and I never hope to go back to that life. For the last few years I have mastered my powers from the god that gave me them. I only train and hunt." He said.

I just looked at him astonished. This male hasn't seen the outside world for years and is just but a normal demi-god. I only knew of a few mortals that held this great of power, but usually they boasted their power to anyone that would listen. He seems to do the opposite and conceals himself to hide the pain that he experienced at some point in his life.

"Would I know you from somewhere, you seem oddly familiar" I asked him curiously.

"Possibly from a past life, but I am but of the shell of man that I once was before." Just then a thunder rolled across the sky and he seemed to pause what he was going to say and contemplated the right words to say next. "I must be off, it seems that I have overstayed my welcome in the open skies. It was nice to see you again my Lady. We might cross paths again in the future and tell your Lieutenant I say hi. I do miss her a great deal." Then he was off in a fine sea mist.

He just vanished right in front of me. I have never known a demi-god to master that certain power from their godly parent, yet this male surprised me again. Questions seemed to pound at my mind now. Who was this demi-god that seemed so well informed? Why was he scared of Father? How the Hades did he know my Lieutenant Thalia?

As I made my way back to campsite, I actively looked for Thalia to understand why she would be closed to a male when I strictly ordered against it.

"Thalia, I need to talk to you" I whispered so none of the girls would get suspicious as to why I was dragging Thalia from dinner.

As she walked into the tent and sat in a comfortable position in front of me, I pondered what question I wanted to ask first.

"Thalia, why did I speak to a male that seemed to know of you, and dare I say have a relationship with you?" I asked completely seriously.

She seemed completely confused by the question, and it looked like she didn't even know what to say. Her whole posture was rigid, and it looked like she was trying to form a carefully composed response to my question.

"My Lady, I assure you the only male I know that I have friendships with are slim. Let me remind you they are only friendships that were made before I entered the Hunt." She said and took a deep breath to continue her rant. "These males I formed friendships were Nico and Percy respectively, but I saw Nico a month ago when we visited camp after our Minotaur excursion. I sadly haven't seen Percy since she died, but I knew he fled West somewhere. No god I know has heard from him since that fateful day and trust me I asked around. This male must be lying or…" She stopped herself deep in thought.

"Or what Thalia?" I asked wanting to get her thoughts out of her.

"Or we stumbled upon where Percy has been hiding out for the last five years."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I gasped at the thought of finding Percy after all these years, he was my most elusive target that I have ever hunted, and it annoyed me greatly that I found him on accident rather than through my own skill as a huntress. I was processing what Thalia had said and came to a rather simple conclusion. We are finding Percy Jackson right now, and we are going to ask him a few questions regarding his absence from the world for the last five years.

"Thalia, gather the Hunt. We have a rouge son of Poseidon to hunt down" I said with absolute certainty.

She smiled at the request and nodded heading straight to work rounding the girls up for our covert hunt into the dark to find the ominous Percy Jackson.

While waiting for the girls I could only feel worried about the inevitable meeting with Percy. He had been secluded from the outside world for so long and that may reflect poorly in his attitude with meeting large amounts of people so suddenly. I couldn't shake the fact my girls would be in the line of danger while we hunted Percy. I felt his aura during our brief exchange, and I have never in my immortal life have felt that power coursing through a demi-god, but if the power was not strange enough, he had the aura of death pulsing around him that was not there before. I was trying to think why he has that aura of untimely demise around him, but I could not come to any conclusions yet.

Thinking on that aura of power, I came to the realization that not even my own Lieutenant had that aura of pure unrestrained power that held the promise of utter destruction if provoked. He was by the ocean and that may be why he was so charged on power, but the thought was ridiculous that a mere boy could attain such power and not go around the world flaunting it. Percy Jackson was simply unique, and I hated to give him that satisfaction in my mind because it goes against what I have thought and taught my girls in the Hunt. I was pulled out of my musings by Thalia stating we were ready for the hunt of Percy Jackson.

"Girls gather around!" I yelled to get their attention, "We are hunting a potentially dangerous demi-god that has power beyond what I have ever felt from a mortal. You are to be careful and not directly engage him at all cost. He has lived in seclusion for the last few years, and I do not know how he will react to the large amount of people showing up. Stay sharp and watch each other backs. Let's catch a demi-god!" I told the girls purposely leaving out his name. My speech was received with a yell of support and determined looks with the promise of catching a filthy boy echoing through their mind.

My only thought was what to do when we catch Percy, and how he will respond to finally being apprehended out in the wild. I could only hope that my girls would not be harmed if there was an altercation with Percy. I looked out onto the spot he disappeared at on the beach, and ever so silently whispered "I will catch you Percy, that I swear on my honor and on the Styx."

* * *

As I appeared from a fine mist in my home, I thought over the insane conversation I just had with one of the most dangerous gods considering I am a male last time I checked. It was by complete accident that I stumbled upon their camp as I only recently surfaced from a week training trip improving my water powers. Hopefully I hid my identity well enough that she did not recognize me and in turn come looking for my home. I truly did not know how I could handle the situation if the entire Hunt comes looking for me, and I knew for a fact that Artemis would not take my vanishing act well if I attempted it a second time.

I looked down at my watch and sighed, it was getting late and I haven't sleep well in for the past few months because of this reoccurring dream that keeps me from any peaceful sleep. The dream consisted of light and shadows fighting each other, and two voices eagerly wanting my alliance in their "struggle for peace on earth." I couldn't figure out who these figures were, but I am still trying to process the details of these dreams and deciphering what in the Hades was going on in them. It always took place at large battlefield, but the strange part was I thought I could recognize the fighters on either side. Unfortunately, whenever I got close, they disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving me grasping for answers on who they were. I thought to contact the only two people that I knew I could rely on after I vanished from the Greek pantheon.

I walked over to my small and dim fire and muttered "Thanatos and Hera hear my prayers, I need your aid in my time of need"

One dark and one bright white light flashed into my home, and I relaxed into the presence of the familiar gods. One my patron, Thanatos, the Greek god of death and a man that I truly looked as my father after all these years. The other was the Queen of the gods, exhuming elegance and beauty. She was the divine figure that truly deserved to rule over all the gods, but not with an arrogant king by her side. I was also possibly having a very brief affair with her over the last three years. Sue me I'm biased in my observations.

"Thank you for coming my love, and my patron." I said while smiling at them.

"Of course, Percy, you know you can always count on us no matter what. I am glad you made the distinctions though because I was not looking for _that_ type of affection in our relationship" Thanatos said, his words dripping with sarcasm and his whole demeanor looking playful.

Hera walked over to me and kissed me softly, "What do you need my love, you are tense, and I feel something weighs heavily on your mind." She stated looking concerned for my well being.

"It is true something weighs heaving on my conscious, simply I have been found by Artemis' hunters," I said in a concerned tone. They both let out gasps and gave me looks of concern. I continued on "I fear that they will send out a search party looking for me, and I am not sure how to proceed. I ask for some advice on the matter." I said.

"Well I think it would be good for you if you made yourself known, Percy." Thanatos said, "You have been secluded from demi-gods and gods alike with only Hera and I accompanying you when we can. You haven't even talked to your own father for the last five years! Maybe today is the day the Fates wanted you to be found." He concluded.

"I would have to agree with your patron on this issue, Percy." Hera supplied, "I simply want to see you happy as a friend and as the man I love. You have been secluded from the world for far too long and I hope you can see this may be for your benefit." Hera said. She always did know how to convince me, she was a proper diplomat not many have given her credit for.

I pondered what they had said to me, wanting to weigh the pros and cons of all the actions. I concluded that they were right, and it would be a good time to reveal myself again to the world of the gods. Only on a few conditions of course.

"I agree with you on this matter" I said, "But I would like them to know I am not to be trifled with and I am not the same demi-god I was years ago. I have changed in ways they will probably not comprehend. I wish not to go to Olympus if Artemis finds me, and if that can't be arranged, I would like Thanatos by my side for he is my patron." I said laying down my conditions of my return into the world.

"Why not I by your side my love?" Hera said with a tinge of sadness to her voice.

I looked at her and I swear my heart broke a little seeing her saddened by my declaration. "I want you to be safe my love and I feel it would raise to much suspicion if you were by my side on my return" I stated looking straight at her.

"I understand my love, but it would seem you have larger issues at hand then our love together right now." She said. I was confused by what she meant, but then I felt it. The presence of an Olympian and several partial immortals. I knew they were close, and it was only a matter of minutes until they found my haven.

"Go my love, we shouldn't be found quite yet!" I said light heartily and brought her into a passionate kiss, "I will see you again soon, I promise you that."

"You better Percy, or you will feel the wrath from the heavens" she said with a mock glare.

I paled at the threat of what she said because over the years she managed to kick my ass into to shape if I ever got to morose in life, but I reigned in my nerves for what was to come. My entrance back into the world of the gods. With my patron by my side I walked into the night to meet my fate that has been waiting for me ever since the day I ran away.

**Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story so far. Let me know if you like what I am doing and how the story is evolving so far, or if there is something you might want to see. I am planning on posting on Saturdays until the story is complete. Hopefully all the chapters will be 1500 words or above, or at least that is what I am shooting for. So yeah, hope you're liking it and have a wonderful weekend!**

**-Silver_Atlas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Percy walked out of his home on to the soft sand of the beach, he had a few ideas on how this whole exchange could go down. One, it could go very pleasantly while he relays some of his adventures over the year while Thanatos just nods along. Two, it could get very hostile and a fight could break out. Honestly those were the only two options he could foresee happening with the Hunt. They weren't very forgiving when it came to people avoiding them for years, and they were more of an accuse and castrate type of group before getting the full story.

He was pulled out of his musings by the entire Hunt standing before him with a very pissed off Lieutenant and goddess staring him down. He had an idea that option two would be the future for the two groups and a fight between one of the deadliest Olympians and the literal personification of death would not be good for his health at this moment.

"Lady Artemis, what brings you to my humble abode" Percy said hoping to avoid confrontation.

"You know damn well what brings me here Perseus, what gives you the right to simply disappear from an Olympian God so disrespectfully. If you were any other man, I would turn you into a furry creature for my girls to skin alive" she spat at him.

"With all due respect my Lady I simply stumbled out of the water after a training mission. I did not expect you to be there and if I would have known I wouldn't of came out the water for another week" he said.

There was a light chuckle from Thanatos whom was watching from the shadows. His pupil was either completely oblivious to the seething rage rolling off Artemis or he was trying not to pick a fight with her. Both ideas flashed through his head, but he relented to stepping out of the shadows. He had no doubt Perseus could mop the floor with the maiden goddess and her little Hunt, but that could be done another day where he wasn't wanted by all of Olympus.

"Thanatos, why are you here with Perseus?" Artemis asked clearly surprised by the impersonation of death stepping out of the shadow to the right of Perseus.

"Well I am here to protect my champion. He has become like a son to me over the years, and while I know he can defend himself I would rather not have an uproar in Olympus if anyone dies." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Artemis regarded the reaper with a questioning glance while several thoughts raced through her head. Why the Hades did Thanatos know where Perseus was in the first place? Has Thanatos ever had a champion before? Why on earth would Perseus associate with someone that is generally regarded as cold and callous in the Greek world?

She stared silently at Perseus regarding the new changes to him where there weren't shadows covering himself. He's grown and looks haunted by the past experiences of his life, what was once a startling green glow to his eyes were now dull with specks of black in them. He looked like a man that has seen too many horrors for such a short life.

She gasped "You found Percy because death hangs to him like a shadow. Wherever he goes death and destruction usually follows" she concluded looking Thanatos in his eyes.

Percy grimaced under the accusation but said nothing waiting for Thanatos to take the lead on this line of questioning.

"You are correct Artemis, I found Percy while he was traveling the country. He was on quite a war path for awhile there. Any where he went there were souls to reap, and since he was occupying me and giving me power and purpose, I decided to reward him and be my champion of death." He said while getting lost in old memories, "Perseus has been my champion for around four years, and he has faithfully served me all those years. I have sent him on countless missions where he eradicated any presence that posed an immediate threat to the gods. Therefore, there has been a decrease of monsters and the presence of evil entities on the West coast. It was all Perseus doing, so really you should be thanking him for servicing the gods in his time absent from Olympus" He finished looking rather pleased at Perseus.

Percy just looked on stoically only showing a nod to his patron after recounting the events that took place that ultimately placed him in the care of Thanatos.

Artemis couldn't believe what she just heard. Perseus was the one that was decreasing the monster population. She only assumed that after the Giant war they were still recuperating in Tartarus after all the bloodshed. One single demi-god was taking care of impossibly large counts of monsters, so much so that the Hunt didn't need to go out West for several years because there were no threats to demi-god safety ever reported. She just stared at Perseus in slight awe, she couldn't believe that he was just standing there not even phased by the conversation happening around him.

"Perseus, how many monsters have you killed over the years as the Lieutenant of Death?" she asked tentatively.

"I have killed over several thousand monsters my Lady." He said with no emotion, "most of them being warbands that like to stick together. Really it was no problem and I only ran into a few sticky situations a handful of times over the years" He said.

Thanatos chuckled out loud at Perseus statement, "Perseus, if it wasn't for me you would have perished from blood loss several times over the years from getting into what could only be described as small battles to most people" he finished while playfully glaring at his champion.

Artemis again looked bewildered by the exchange but proceeded on nonetheless, "Thanatos, what do you mean small battles?" she asked.

"Well in one of his more idiotic moves he took on a force of 300 strong with nothing more than armor and two swords" he said while shaking his head looking slightly pained that his champion had to go through so much grief and bloodshed.

The entire Hunt just looked at Percy with complete awe. Not even the Hunt with full numbers could easily handle a warband of that size, but here Percy was taking them on with no help from anyone. The worst part was that he seemed unfazed by the actions, and lead most of the girls to believe that this was a common occurrence for him.

"What do you mean that kelp head took on a force of 300 strong?!" Thalia asked outraged he would do something so stupid. "Do you have a death wish Percy! I have been looking for you this whole time and now I find out that you go on stupid suicide missions like it's a normal Tuesday!" She was practically bursting at the seams with electricity.

"Hey Thalia" he said amused showing emotion for the first time this whole interaction, "long time no see cousin."

"All you got is 'hey' Percy, really!" Thalia all but screamed.

She stormed up to him and was preparing a lighting charged fist to the face when Percy disappeared into the shadows 10 feet to the left.

Thalia stumbled around confused at first trying to understand how Percy just managed to evade her so easily. She saw him grinning off to the left and she only smirked when she willed a very small lighting bolt to come down and strike Percy off his feet into the sand.

Percy groaned "Point taken Thalia, but that was a cheap shot and you know it" he said with difficulty lifting himself up and brushing the sand of his clothes.

Before things could escalate Thanatos stepped in between the two cousins. "While this family reunion was simply charming, I am afraid Perseus and I must be off. We do still have business to attend to down south." He said while looking Percy over checking for injury and possibly a bruised ego.

Artemis seemed to snap out of her thoughts to hear what Thanatos just said, "He will not be leaving Thanatos." She said with a steely tone in her voice, "He will be heading to Olympus with us to get the full story on what Perseus has been up to" she said still outraged that this minor god could think he could do whatever he wanted.

Thanatos just regarded her with a cold stare. "While I don't appreciate being looked down upon Artemis" he said with malice, "he is my champion and didn't even want to be discovered before this night, or for several more years for that matter" He said simply.

Thanatos moved to where Percy was now standing on the sand and grabbed his shoulder. "While I would appreciate that you didn't tell anyone of our encounter here, I doubt that will happen. Just know that Perseus is under my protection and any harm to him will be swiftly dealt with. I am Death and can make your life with your _precious_ girls a living Hades." He said with hate evident in his voice.

Percy looked relieved that he wouldn't have to come to Olympus for the time being. "Sorry for this Artemis, but I would rather not be discovered for the time being," he said with some sympathy in his voice. "I will most likely being seeing you soon, and hopefully it will be under better terms."

He looked at Thalia with some happiness in his eyes, "Thalia it was good to see you again and I am proud on the way you lead the Hunt. I have heard of monsters you have disposed of from my patron and I am thoroughly impressed with all that you achieved. I love you like a sister, we'll be in touch soon enough." He finished looking at Thalia with pride in his eyes.

"Goodbye" he whispered as he and Thanatos disappeared into the shadows that wrapped around their bodies.

Artemis just looked at the spot where they disappeared pissed and disappointed that he left so suddenly once again. She looked at Thalia that was smiling with a bittersweet look on her face no doubt glad her cousin thought so highly of her, but disappointed he left again. Only one thing that Artemis was still confused about was the tattoo on Perseus left shoulder that was shown as the shadows lifted it up briefly when they teleported away.

A peacock feather in bright colors was there, and that only lead to more questions about what Perseus was up to in the past five years. And what could Hera possibly want from a demi-god that she supposedly hated with a fiery passion. She would simply have to ask her when the council convened next.

She pushed that thought of her mind and pulled her girls together so that all of them could hear her. "I have to go to Olympus to report our findings to the council. You girls will head down south and try and track Perseus again, investigate the shadows or by the water. He will not stray far from there I am sure" she said. "Thalia if you find him make sure he doesn't get away again. Do anything you must without provoking an attack but try and keep him occupied so we can capture him once and for all." She finished looking at the girls that had a renewed determination in their eyes.

The girls took off at once towards the south leaving Artemis alone on the beach. She wondered if the girls would find him again, and she hoped they could handle him if they did meet him out in the wild. She took one last glance at everything around, admiring the moon and tides coming onto the shore and vanished in a bright silver light.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter and like how the progression is going so for. Any positive ****criticism would be greatly appreciated. See everyone in the next post! -Silver_Atlas**


	4. Chapter 4

There were several figures already in the throne room when Artemis appeared in a bright silver flash. Hera, Hestia, and Demeter were all there to greet her even though they weren't exactly sure why she was there in the first place. They have never seen Artemis leave her Hunt when there was no known possible threat to report. They concluded that she must have found something rather big to warrant a visit to the Olympian council, and they for the most part guessed right.

"Why have you come to the throne room, Artemis?" Hera asked rather dismissively.

Artemis simply ignored the hate Hera was giving her, "I found something or someone of great importance to Olympus and need to call a council meeting right now. You may be very _intrigued_ of whom it is, Hera." Artemis said with an accusing tone in her tone. She simply wanted to know what Hera was doing with this demi-god, but Hera's emotions never betrayed her, and she simply nodded to Artemis.

Internally Hera was freaking out and her mind was racing to find out what Artemis meant by her words. She knew that she found Percy Jackson, but what made her think it would be of great significance to Hera herself. They have been quite and discreet over the years, many wards were placed over his house so no god could track her to Percy's house. Not even her animalistic husband could track her when she was in Percy's arms. So, who was Artemis to think she knew of her relationship with Percy. Hera simply shrugged the thought off as her overthinking, surely nothing would be revealed today.

As Artemis released a silver arrow into the air to signify the council to be convened, the gods showed up in all their glory, surprised and throw off that Artemis had called a council meeting in an era of peace and prosperity.

"Daughter why have you called this meeting?" Zeus questioned.

"I have found someone of great importance to Olympus in my travels. Someone who has been missing for the last several years," Artemis vaguely stated shooting a quick glance at Hera. Who remained unreadable to her. She continued, "Perseus Jackson was found on the West coast last night- "

After the words left her mouth the council was in an uproar, Poseidon physically leaped from his throne bounding towards his niece at a quick pace. Hera was ever still assessing what the situation could bring towards her…tricky relationship with Percy. The rest of the council seemed relieved that the great hero has finally been found but shifted to confusion when they noticed that Percy was not with Artemis right now to explain why he disappeared off the face of the earth in person.

"Where-Is-He-Artemis," Poseidon growled standing mere inches away from her furious that she did not bring his most favorite and prized demi-god son to the council so he could once again see his sea green eyes again.

"As I was stating before everyone exploded," she reiterated looking directly at her father to try and reclaim the order within the throne room. Zeus took the hint and slowly directed everyone back to their respective throne so that Artemis could once have the floor again. "Perseus was last seen on a beach in La Push, Washington. He was seen coming out of the sea right as my Hunt started to set up camp not far from the shore." She said drawing in a breath which seemed to be a mistake because she was once again interrupted by an irritated sea god.

"How was my son in the sea? I would have felt his presence as soon as his feet hit the water" asked a confused Poseidon.

"I am getting to that Poseidon, please let me finish" Artemis said with an angry tone. She was rather impatient with how many times she was interrupted this meeting, by a male no less. "Perseus and I had a quick conversation on the beach but before I could apprehend him, he vanished in a sea breeze. My girls and I tracked him to his house where we were confronted by Perseus and Thanatos himself." Artemis said.

This got the councils attention rather effectively. What was the god of death doing with Perseus when it seemed that the whole godly world had been effectively cut off from reaching him? What could draw Thanatos to a naturally cheery kid that Perseus generally was? These were just the mounting questions that were forming in the Olympian's minds.

Seeing that she would not be cut off again Artemis continued, "Apparently Perseus has been made Thanatos champion and effectively named him the Lieutenant of Death." There were brief gasps among the council at that statement. "This was four years ago that Perseus was appointed Lieutenant, and he has been effective in this role. The monster decreases recently, if none were aware, was practically non-existent on the West coast, so the Hunt was never over there. Naturally this was the main reason Perseus remained off the radar from the gods for so long. Before I questioned him further about coming to Olympus Thanatos stopped me by getting to him first and was adamant about not letting Percy go because of a "job" that was still to do." Artemis concluded simply. Everyone was looking at her deep in thought, and she decided to add the most revealing information to whole situation.

Making direct eye contact with Hera she boldly stated, "There was one more piece of information I saw quickly while Perseus was being flashed out, and that was a simple peacock feather tattooed on his left shoulder. Hera would you have any knowledge on what that was doing there?" she added innocently.

Everyone on the council looked at Hera in curiosity. She did have an answer for this question in the very dire circumstance that it was revealed before the time was right. "Why yes _daughter _I do have answer for your inquiry." She said with venom looking directly at Artemis. "I met Percy right around the two-year mark in his self-imposed exile by chance. He apologized to me for the things he said during the different quests he has been on over the years. I forgave him and we stayed in touch for a while, the tattoo allows me to track his movements because he managed to conceal himself to our godly tracking abilities." Hera said with simplicity.

While everything that was said was the truth in some bits and pieces, it of course was not the full truth. She found Perseus because she was looking for him desperately for a multitude of reasons. One to get away from Zeus, and the other to maybe have some compassion and to confide in one of the most compassionate demi-gods ever known. She did find them, and they did talk for months on end. At some point it turned to love, and Hera never looked back since. The tattoo was easier to explain, she was just sick of tacking his movements physically and just wanted to teleport to his side at whatever point possible if she so felt like it. Again, she thought, mostly truths but just not for the whole picture.

Artemis looked displeased at first hoping that she trapped Hera in a corner, but it seemed the Queen of the gods just out played her, and she scowled finding the ground interesting at the moment. She felt like there was something missing from what Hera stated but she didn't want to enrage her stepmother further and let it be for now.

While everyone took Hera's words as truth Zeus seemed less than pleased that his wife was seeing this demi-god behind his back for years on end. "What do you mean you were seeing Perseus during this time Hera?" Zeus questioned with a constrained rage.

Hera remained calm for the most part being used to his fits of anger through the millenniums of being together, "I was helping him get over the deaths of everyone he holds dear, _husband_" Hera sneered. "You never even questioned where I was for weeks at a time because you were hooking up with mortals. Don't deny it, I have been notified whenever you went astray and took another woman to bed." Hera glared at her wife wishing she never married the idiotic king of the gods.

Zeus blinked for a few seconds and tried to regain his composure, "Fine, but I am not pleased." He said, "Hermes contact Thanatos and figure out what the Hades he was doing with Perseus this whole time." Zeus demanded.

Hermes quickly flashed out and flashed back in a couple minutes later looking slightly anxious about the news he was about to give to his father.

"Well where is he Hermes, where is the death god!" Zeus demanded.

"I couldn't locate him father, he has vanished! I cannot locate him anywhere with my powers. It seems he vanished off the face of the earth." Hermes stated with trepidation and a clear look of confusion on his face.

Just then a black mist entered the throne room and the shadows gave way to a tall man adorned in a midnight black robe looking every part as the reaper himself.

"I hear you were looking for me, Lord Zeus" Thanatos said with a grin and very slight bow. "You could have asked a bit nicer, but alas that is neither here nor there."

"What were you doing with my son death god!" Poseidon raged in his throne, hand trembling on his trident with barely suppressed rage.

"Ah that is a tricky question with many answers" Thanatos answered ominously, "I suppose he has become my protegee of death. Single handedly taking care of the West coast population of monster and evil entities of the like." He said emotionlessly residing back into his mask of indifference.

Stunned. That was happening a lot to the council today, first Perseus was discovered at long last but the more that was revealed about his doings in the past five years, the more the gods got confused. And that was saying something because the gods have witnessed and been apart of some rather crazy times in their long immortal life.

"Well if that would be all I do need to attend to my champion and his upcoming mission. It is rather important to your _other _children" Thanatos lazily said but making a clear slight against the gods for getting in his champion's way to protect their roman offspring.

"Where in the Hades do you think you're going minor god! You answer to me, the king of the gods. I should drag you in chains for not respecting the mightiest in the land!" Zeus exclaimed passionately.

"Ah, you see that's where you are wrong. I may be part of this pantheon, but do not think you can control me. Remember my mother and the power she wields Olympians." He stopped and looked around the council making eye contact with every single member present, "Plus Perseus has made me rather powerful in the few short years he has been made my champion. Wherever he goes death follows, and in turn I collect with open hands. Perseus is his own shadow of death that can loom on anyone at any time." He finished letting everyone know where the power is being held at this very moment.

"Now I think I'll part my ways with you Olympians before a petty conflict shows its ugly head." Before anyone could react, Thanatos teleported away, but not before showing everyone the power he was truly holding back. Easily rivaling several Olympians and maybe one of the big three themselves. It was suffocating and freighting the aura he gave off. Cold and dark, with no love, and no mercy being present, just pain and the quick death of a thousand souls making their way to the underworld.

"Well that was…interesting for the most part, but I think my Hunt has almost closed in on the location of Perseus. I must go and help my girls" Artemis said and disappeared in a silver flash not giving any Olympian time to react to her statement about possibly finding Perseus again.

The gods slumped in their thrones with every single one of them lost in thought, thinking about the mysterious demi-god on their hands and what their future could bring with Percy returning to the world of the gods. Would the shadow of death follow Percy to their front door? Only the fates knew at this point.

**Hey guys! So sorry for the very very very late upload but this chapter killed me write. Just couldn't come up with anything that good for the longest time. Let me know what you thought about the chapter and how the story is progressing so far. Also I know this was very heavy in dialogue but it was needed to convey everything. Again, sorry this is so late! - Silver_Atlas**


	5. Chapter 5

Perseus was deep in thought while his patron was gone. Did he want to reveal himself to the gods again? That was the major question that was rattling inside his head now. While he would be the first person to admit missing his friends, especially his cousins no matter how much they may bicker he knew he could rely on them if the need arises. Even seeing Thalia for whatever short time, it was happy, minus the lighting show of course. He spent the last few years in isolation, only having Thanatos and Hera for company, but he was oddly ok with that arrangement. Thanatos had become a father figure for him over the years even if he isn't the most affectionate god in the pantheon, Thanatos still cared for him and in turn I cared for him.

Then there was Hera. Words couldn't describe the joy she brought him when she visited or even just thinking about her. She was truly the sunshine that was able to pierce his veil of darkness when he ran away. While not even sure if he wanted a relationship in the first place he slowly grew to love and appreciate Hera just like he loved and appreciated Annabeth. While it was hard for him to move on, she was always there to catch him on his bad days, the days he dreamed of Tartarus and all the horrors found in the pit. He laid his soul out to Hera and she has laid hers out to him. If Aphrodite knew about them, she would probably say they were the perfect pair of lovers she has even seen. It was a perfect relationship to Percy, well not the whole keeping it away from her husband part of the relationship. He chuckled at that, Zeus was oblivious of his relationship with Hera and hopefully that would stay the same for a long time.

Thinking back on it the only reason Thanatos knew of his relationship was because of some very unpleasant timing. While in the middle of some, let's say adult things, he walked in on the couple to relay information about an upcoming mission and you couldn't imagine the shock he saw when he saw his champion in bed with the Queen of the gods. He was laughed at for the better part of the year by Thanatos because of that little interaction, but he truly didn't care about his more _personal _relationships. He was just happy that Percy's mood became a lot less somber and depressing after establishing a relationship with Hera.

He was so engrossed into the memories he didn't even notice Thanatos walk out of the shadows looking quite pleased with himself.

A slap to the back of the head alerted Perseus to his presence effectively.

"Hey Thanatos where did you pop off too? You just left suddenly after we sent up camp." Asked Percy with a questioning glance.

"Oh, you know just had to take care of some self-righteous Olympians that can't keep to themselves, you know how it is," He replied.

Perseus just shook his head at his patron. They both had their ways of dealing with conflict and while he was interested in what happened at the council meeting, he knew Thanatos would tell if it was crucial right now.

"Let's get down to business, I know we've talked about the dreams you have been happening and the confusing aspects of them," he started saying. I just nodded along not completely sure where this was going to go. "Well I think I have partially deciphered what those opposing forces are…They are my mother's husband Erebus and Aether."

I was clearly surprised about the findings of Thanatos, two primordial going to war with each other would not be good for anyone's health.

"Well, Thanatos. What the Hades are we going to do about it. I know your personal blessing gave me a lot of strength, but I don't think I can face off with either of them." I said dejectedly. In all honestly how we were to stop that kind of destruction. Who would we even fight for at that point?

Thanatos looked deep in thought thinking about all the possible choice we could make about the upcoming war. "I am not sure how we will deal with the threat, if blows come to blows, I would have to side with my mother. I am not sure if she will side with Erebus since they have a rather…unstable relationship." He said uncertainly, looking down at the floor trying to rack his brain for answers about this dilemma.

"Do you know anything about this feud Thanatos? Why are they going to war in the first place?" I asked confused by my own statement.

"This is a very old conflict, Perseus," he stressed. "It is the battle between dark and light, and who is superior. This is a conflict filled with grudges based off words that were said before even I came into existence. I don't understand why they are battling once again, they made a truce during the Greek empire because of the destruction it was causing in the natural world. Why they would fight again is beyond me…" he trailed off not finishing his thought.

I thought about the ramifications of this current battle or should I say upcoming battle. Who would we even have to fight for? The demi-gods at both camps would have to side for someone and I am not sure who they would go with. The dark scared a lot of people and there is always some stigma around it, whereas light was shown to be good and the side of justice. Damn people's archetype.

'I would have to side with my patron, but could I fight my lover if she decided to side with Olympus in the clash?' I thought to myself. I would just have to talk to Hera about the upcoming battle and where her allegiances would lie. Then there were the campers…I don't know if I could bring myself to cut them down like the enemy demi-gods in the titan war. This whole damn situation was confusing and pointless it seemed, just like the gods fighting wars that don't need to be fought.

"Thanatos," I spoke aloud, "what will I be doing in the possible war? I don't think I could bring myself to fight against Hera if she chooses to side with Olympus. But my loyalties lie with you beyond all others. I am just confused on what to do." I asked with fidgeting with Riptide in my pocket. The weight of the pen seemed to grow as my thoughts grew deeper with the possibilities of bloodshed.

Thanatos just stared blankly ahead seemingly trying to figure something out, "Percy, I simply do not know. My mother may or may not want me to fight for her. I simply have no idea, but if Hera pledges her allegiance to the Olympians like the last war happened then I may not have a choice but to send you to battle against them. Or keep you hidden from everyone in that time. I'm sorry Percy but I am trying to figure out everything as well." Thanatos finished with a somber looking expression.

I swallowed hard at the thought of fighting my love. Thanatos seemed to be struggling heavily with what he should do with me in the war, and for that I was thankful he seemed to care about my opinion heavily.

"Let's move on from this discussion of war and come back to it until another time Perseus" Thanatos stated. "I have a mission for you that requires your immediate attention."

"Alright, where will I be going?" I asked grateful to get my mind off the war.

Thanatos proceeded to pull out a map that I was very familiar with. It had all the locations of my missions over the years. Every monster troop and army were labels with dates and precise locations up and down the West coast. Most of the points were up in the North because that was my main theatre of operation, but there was at least twenty mission down in South California from various years.

There was a new point on this map that I didn't know about. A bright white dot that had no labeling on it that was centered right around the town Chula Vista.

"Thanatos, what does the bright white dot mean on the map." I questioned, "I have never seen that type of marker on our map before."

"Well you see this is where I think the army of Aether is meeting up, or at least some of his forces have been spotted there." Thanatos said without even looking up at me. "I simply want you to do a reconnaissance mission to figure type of forces and how strong they are."

"So, does that mean we are officially siding with the night?" I questioned slightly concerned about hurting my friends if they got involved.

"No not officially" he related, "but I want to know what we're dealing with and see if we can postpone any sort of war before it even starts. Think of us as a third party right now, Percy. I don't want to fight in this war any more than you do. I think it's pure madness this feud still goes on, and don't want to see more deaths that are a cause of pride." He finished nobly.

I thought of that for a second. Thanatos, the god of death didn't want more deaths, something that would give him even more power than before. If that is truly how he felt about this than I thought I should at least listen to him and figure out more about this 'army of light'.

"Alright I am in, when do I leave for the mission?" I questioned.

"You leave in the morning. Just remember stay in the shadows and do not confront anyone!" He stressed to me.

"Of course, of course I have this handled!" I said with a slight grin.

I quickly grabbed some light weaponry before heading out. Just riptide and a pair of knives I came across on one of my missions. I cloaked myself in the darkness excited about doing a reconnaissance mission because usually they were low violence and I got to just sit back and relax. My last thought before I shadow travelled out was, 'what could possibly go wrong this time.' I laughed at that, something always goes wrong in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darkness enveloped the small warehouse that was being used as a small operation base for the A ether's army of light, or at least what Thanatos thought was a special sector of their army. Of course, this was only scouting so Percy drawled the shadows to a nearby tree and walked out with a full cloak of black. Everything from his combat boots to the mask he wore was a deep shade of black and the only noticeable thing was his piercing eyes that shone through the darkness.

As Percy slowly crept towards the warehouse he began to wonder about security and if there would be a tight rotation of guards, or maybe they didn't think anyone would suspect them yet in the mortal world and they leave their position blissfully unaware. The latter seemed the most likely right now to Percy.

Percy moved closer to a rear entrance of the warehouse that provided a good escape if things got too hairy for him inside the place. As he slipped into the door and quickly drawing the shadows to himself to deposit himself into a nearby corner he noticed some crucial things about the army of light.

Many of them had long elegant swords attached to their hips that looked like they could slice through an adult buffalo. It only made Percy hesitate slightly, but he pushed on through the shadows to see how much he could find out. He also found what looked like to be a small command table with floating holograms of different names of minor and major Gods in the Greek pantheon. He wondered passively how that was even possible to track a God like that without them knowing but dismissed it immediately.

What did worry him was Ouranos' armor on a rack in the corner of the room, and he didn't think they found it randomly in central park. If Ouranos somehow allied himself with the army of light Erebus and the other deities that sided with them had a lot more to worry about than just Aether or his army.

Percy's the inner monologue was a stream of very harsh expletives as he realized how bad this war could get for the Greek pantheon and all the world with several primordial entering the battlefield.

Perseus, unfortunately, lost concentration thinking on the destruction that could be wrought upon on the world if this was to happen, this momentary lapse from him proved to be disastrous.

"I SENSE A BEING THAT IS NOT PERMITTED INTO MY PRESENCE" yelled Ouranos barging into the room that Percy was in.

'Well shit' was all Percy could think before he drew Riptide and rapidly scanned for an escape from a very powerful foe.

Ouranos yelled for his men to capture the intruder immediately and at that point Perseus was immediately put on the defensive being overwhelmed by five different warriors of light that displayed surprisingly remarkable swordsmanship.

A quick slash to the side of the head made Percy because aware of absolutely everything going on and was starting to parry the other sword swings from the warriors coming at him. While they seemed to fight well on one, they were not doing so well coordinating an attack with several people at once. This was something that Percy was going to take advantage of.

The the first warrior that was ever so slightly in front of the current group was trying to take down Percy through brutal hacks at his torso and neck that Percy was barely dodging, but he finally saw an opening when the man went for an overhead strike to overpower his foe and was able to pierce straight through his heart killing the man instantly.

The others in a rage that their comrade had fallen before them pressed their attack harder trying desperately to overpower and subdue Perseus.

As Percy was being back into the wall, he realized he was running out of options and time to do something before he was eventually skewered. He called the shadows towards him creating a protective barrier and with enough power to rattle the building he dispelled them towards the men sending them flying 15 feet back.

As Percy was recovering from the brief fight, he turned back to take in his surrounding holding riptide in front of him making sure he was at the ready in case he was put on the defensive once again. He noticed something that made him swallow in anticipation and sent a chill up his back.

The armor that initially distracted him was not there anymore, this caused him into a panic wondering where the primordial could have gone. He looked up in time to see a large broadsword coming straight for his head and rolled just in time so that Ouranos couldn't serve it on a platter later.

"Pesky demi-gods, always interfering with someone or something that doesn't concern them" Ouranos said with an annoyed expression leaning against the massive broadsword that must have come up to Percy's waist.

"To be fair you're trying to destroy the one world I have so sorry for taking some offense" Percy replied sarcastically readying for Ouranos to attack again.

"You will die tonight sea-spawn" Ouranos yelled then charged straight at Percy.

To be fair Percy gave his best effort, but he was fighting a primordial and a damn good one at that. The fact that Percy was able to just barely keep up with his blazing fast movements and powerful strikes from all positions proved his skill with his blade. But as the brutal strikes kept coming with no signs of slowing down, he began to fatigue until he was desperately trying to find a way out of the situation.

Just as Ouranos was prepared to a sideswipe that was certainly going to cleave Percy in half he transformed himself into vapor and appeared at the other side of the building trying to escape through the entrance that he first came in.

Ouranos recovered from the trickery almost at once and turned towards Percy with a devious glint in his eye, "I will see you again demi-god, and you will be put down like the dog you are but first have fun flying and let's see if Zeus stakes you down." He sent a powerful gust of wind that blasted Percy through the wall of the building and into the sky.

Perseus was barely conscious when he was sent flying into the air but was able to pull the shadows towards his body to deposit himself somewhere that would most likely not kill him.

Hera was going to kill him he thought for sure and his vision faded to black.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long-overdue chapter! I struggled on this one and school sucks sometimes. Here's to a more consistent chapter posting schedule in the new year!**


End file.
